


Loyal Companions

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Cute, DSSS Treat, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: "Ah. A wolf. A wolf. Howling wolf. Are they good friends, howling wolves?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



> A Treat for Wagnetic for dSSS 2016 because she deserves ALL the nice things, hope you like it!


End file.
